kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsurugi Kamishiro
was , one of the characters in Kamen Rider Kabuto. History TV series In truth, the real Tsurugi was killed on the same day as his sister by the Scorpio Worm. Moments before his death, the Scorpio Worm chose to mimic him. However, through impossible odds, Tsurugi's arrogant nature and personality overpowered the Scorpio Worm's own, leading him to believe he was, in fact, Tsurugi Kamishiro, completely unaware of his Worm identity or that he had killed his sister. Jiiya later revealed he had been aware of his master's true identity, but believed it best to withhold the information in the hopes the Scorpio Worm would never regain control and his master would continue to exist, one way or another. Shortly afterwards through unknown means, Tsurugi came into contact with the Sasword Zecter and accepted his role as Kamen Rider Sasword with the goal of exterminating every last Worm. Few episodes after his debut episodes, Tsurugi somehow turns into the comic relief in this series. Many episodes involve him trying to do some daily duty in a very ridiculous way, usually with his special theme playing. Tsurugi has only recently learned (from both Gon and Jiiya) that the Discabil family fortune is no more, and this confounded him deeply, so he is working hard to rebuild it. He now works at the Soba shop where Misaki always visit. He has a crush on her, to which she feels annoyed. In episode 26, Tsurugi meets the Worm who mimics Misaki (without him knowing the truth) and they enjoy a dance together. Uca Worm intervenes and defeats Sasword. Before she moves in the killing blow, the Misaki Worm saves him, which leads Tsurugi to realize her real identity. Later on, Tsurugi meets the Misaki Worm again and hands her his sister's red shoes. But for reason unknown, Misaki Worm attacks and scratches Tsurugi's face. Tsurugi reacts by stabbing the Sasword Yaiber through Misaki Worm, killing her while saying that he won't forgive any Worm. Tsurugi sold his Sasword Yaiba and Zecter to Tendou in episode 33, but Jiiya tells Kagami that without the Sasword Zecter, Tsurugi will surely become Scorpio Worm again. Kagami tries but ultimately fails in the end as Tendou defeats him. Tsurugi did this to help rebuild his Discabil family and he still has the legendary sword 'Discalibur' passed down from generations. When Tsurugi engages three Worms with it, he discovers that the sword is actually just a grip with no blade. The real sword was sold earlier to clear some debts of the family. However, Jiiya arrives in time to deliver the real sword to Tsurugi, which he uses to kill the Worms easily. Unfortunately for Tsurugi, the Discalibur is re-bought using the money for selling the Sasword Zecter and the money is not enough for it. Tsurugi sighs as he states that he does not understand money at all. During episode 34-37, Tsurugi begins to go on journeys to learn about the common people's happiness because he must stand at the top of being "common". At first, he dresses as a schoolboy for a day and experiences life in a different way, and although not his original intent, he realizes that the world does indeed contain good people after meeting Jyuka. In episode 37, Tsurugi enters Jyuka's school, stating that he stands on top of even 'poor citizen's' education. Tsurugi wants to experience the aspects of normal life, although Jiiya is always there to help him. Due to school policy, Jiiya was forcibly dragged out of the classroom many times to prevent him from helping Tsurugi. Tsurugi is also able to transform into Sasword again as he has retrieved his Sasword Yaiba from Tendou. Despite being able to call on the Sasword Zecter, the Perfect Zecter can still summon the Sasword Zecter when Hyper Kabuto calls for it, which led to an infuriated Tsurugi. After Tsurugi realized that his love for Misaki would never be, he decided to do his best so that Kagami and Misaki would be happy together, unknowing that their love was just a setup. He then acts as Cupid and sets Kagami and Misaki on a date. Unfortunately, after meeting Misaki again and discovering that she and Kagami are not a couple, Tsurugi is captured by the Hopper Riders during episode 41. He was challenged and lost, receiving a Rider Kick and Punch to the head. He is then tricked into thinking that the Hopper Riders are his family and he is their little brother. The trio then eventually encounters Reiji Nogi who makes short work of them using "Freeze" to cause all their Rider Finishers to collide. Abandoned by the Hoppers after fighting Nogi, Tsurugi begins to fall apart, but after Tendou tells him he does not see Misaki for who she is, but rather his sister, he realizes that he needs to accept her for herself. Refilled with spirit, he is able to convince Misaki to also see him for who he really is. When Misaki is attacked by Cassis Worm Gladius, Tsurugi came to rescue her, attacking the Worm with his Rider Slash. However, Cassis Worm Gladius absorbed the power of the finisher and used the absorbed power against Sasword, damaging both Misaki and Tsurugi. Tsurugi finally proves his worth by defending Misaki from an onslaught of attacks from Nogi, at the risk of his own body. Finally defeated, Tsurugi lies in shock as Misaki promises to accept him for who he is. Tsurugi's assistance is also requested by Tendou in order to fight the massive onslaught of Worms, and so he joins ZECT and is given his own team of ZECT Troopers. However, he used them for the sole purpose of protecting Misaki, going so far as to dive into a river to find her missing shoe. Eventually however, his troopers abandoned him, saying it isn't worth it and they'd rather fight Worms. On his way to his date, Tsurugi runs into Cassis Worm Clipeus who he does battle with. After being defeated, Tsurugi loses control of his body and once again becomes Scorpio Worm. After meeting Misaki and transforming into Scorpio Worm once, he is able to revert, but he does not know of his transformation. Clipeus appears again and forces another transformation, in turn causing Tsurugi to realize that he is indeed a Worm. After ripping up the scarf he made for Misaki and shouting at Jiiya, Tsurugi abandons hope and seemingly begins on a quest to destroy all Riders and "stand on top of the Worms". Both Cassis Worm Clipeuses attempted to have Scorpio Worm make a partnership with them, but Tsurugi outright refuses and tells them he's taking charge. With that, he attacks both Clipeuses, having them become his servants after overpowering them and telling them to gather all of the Worms under him. After having Kagami kidnapped, Tendou is sent a note saying that he must hand over all the Zecters or Kagami will die. As Tendou hands over the Zecters, Misaki appears along with massive amounts of ZECT Troopers, allowing enough time for the Zecters to escape after seemingly crushed but actually receiving no damage at all. During the ensuing battle that took out most of the Worms, as he truly intended from the start, Tsurugi allows Tendou to destroy him so that his wish of all Worms being destroyed and vengeance for his sister may be granted. Back at his mansion, a dying Tsurugi sits on an old wicker chair as Jiiya rushes to his side. As he sees his servant, Tsurugi asks if it's okay for him to dream, Jiiya replies that it is and promises that he will always be by his side. Hearing those words, Tsurugi closes his eyes, goes limp, and drifts off to death. During the epilogue, a restaurant is named in his honor, being run by both Misaki and Jiiya. Post Series and other events Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Kamen Rider Sasword appears with other kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai ,but all are murdered by Decade in the episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari and then conclude the dream with Decade as only Rider in the Rider War The World of Kuuga Kamen Rider Sasword with the other Riders appears when Natsumi remenbered her dream of the Rider War, the dream ends shock of fists between Decade and Kuuga. Here Comes Super Momotaros! Kamen Rider Sasword reappears with Saga and Diend continuing the battle, dominating Den-O in the battle, finished Diend with Final Attack Rider to Den-O Sorwd Form defeating him. The Destroyer of Worlds In the special version of episode 31, Kamen Rider Sasword is seen as one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade at the end of the Rider War and the worlds were restored. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders When the altered timeline starts disappearing, and the various Riders return to existence, Scorpio Worm fights against Kamen Rider Kabuto only to be easily defeated. Afterwards, during the final battle against the Rock Great Leader, Kamen Rider Sasword returns to help the heroes as part of the reinforcements led by Kamen Rider Birth. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 Duel! The True Identity of Shocker's Great Leader Due to the re-alterations of time made by Shocker, Sasword later appeared, along with Kamen Riders 4, Dark Kiva, Baron, and Ouja to fight against the Kamen Riders as they catch onto Shocker's latest schemes. During the final loop, Sasword is destroyed alongside Baron by Zeronos Zero Form's Buster Nova Full Charge. Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER Kamen Rider Sasword appears as a toy, when Sento and Sougo found Ataru, he brings them to his room which is filled with Kamen Riders memorabilia, with Sougo and Sento stunned to see toys of themselves. Ataru reveals that Kamen Riders are fictional. Appearances in other media Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off That One! Jun Watanabe: The Identity of Child X? Kamen Rider Sasword Rider Form and Masked Form appear with Todoroki, Dark Kabuto and Ichigo, cited as examples of the costumes that dressed by Jun Watanabe. Later, when Kenichi asks which Rider is Jun Watanabe referring to five Riders, it is finally revealed that it is Todoroki. maskedsaswordnet.JPG saswordnet.JPG OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~ Type46. - The Lucky Food of the Boy is Refined! Kamen Rider Sasword appear as a next client International Cuisine Restaurant Cous Coussier Determined to try the dishes in this restaurant,he meet Eiji Hino this last present the Ramen but Sasword he disagreed the dish ,later Hina Izumi present La men ,the meets all the standards of a perfect dish finally Sasword star eat La men. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Kabuto video game Kamen Rider Sasword appears with the other Kamen Riders in the ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' video game, in his Masked and Rider Form. Scorpio Worm is also one of many Worms who appear. scopiongame.JPG|Tsurugi as Scorpion Worm in the game Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes Kamen Rider Sasword appears in the last Climax Heroes as an unlockable character and only in his rider form alongside all Zecter riders with Rider Slash of his first utilization as his finisher. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Sasword is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Sasword appears as one of the Riders that can be summoned by Kamen Rider Diend. Other Game appearances Battle Spirits Kamen Rider Sasword Masked and Rider Form appears with other Kamen Riders and Monsters in Battle Spirits. image-653.png|Kamen Rider Sasword Masked Form Battle WfycBxs_e5d97d68-3818-4d9f-81da-b2c12b66fffa_large.jpg|Kamen Rider Sasword Rider Form Battle Spirits card Personality He is a 20-year old man and descendant of the Discabil family of England. He calls himself "the man who swings a sword in the name of God" when he introduces himself. He lives in a gorgeous European-style building with his butler Jiiya. Tsurugi is good at sports, art, study, and many other skills, and has been seen to be able to understand and speak French, Chinese, and Italian in addition to English (he says "Shall we?" to Tendou when a fencing duel begins) and Japanese (although he mispronounces "ramen" as "La Men" and thinks that it is a French dish as well as some other words such as "tofu" as "tufu"). He always calls Kagami his friend (while pronouncing his name , stressing the GA in his name and adding an affectionate -n at the end) and Misaki as "Misakinu". Tsurugi wants to be the man who is best at everything, always saying, "I will stand on top of… (e.g. tasting, kendo, bowling, etc.)". Unlike Tendou who quotes his grandmother, Tsurugi quotes his butler, Jiiya, instead. Tsurugi is also as arrogant as Souji, and proclaims that he will stand on top of everything and that no laws can affect him. In fact, a traffic cop who pulls Jiiya over for speeding (as Tsurugi had an urgent job) only to be killed on the spot by a Salis Worm has to tell him to put his seat belt on, and Tsurugi's failure to look before crossing a street results in an accident in which Souji's younger adopted sister Jyuka gets hurt, and as the cops scorn him, he tells them that the car carrying Jyuka should have gone ahead (much to the shock of the cops). This eventually results in Souji's punching him at Jiiya's white limousine for getting Jyuka hurt. He used to have an older sister named Mika (23 years old) who has already been killed by Scorpio Worm, and suffers nightmares as a result. The fact that Mika is killed near a field of red roses also sparks his disdain for roses. He has been employed by ZECT in exchange for the reward money, but the monetary part of his contract is annulled when the Gatack system is first utilized. He aids Kabuto after he helps him realize that his butler Jiiya, is teaching him to be a better person, now utilizing what his mentor has taught him: that a noble act must be nobly returned, aka "nobleness oblige". Abilities Fighting Style Tsurugi's fighting style involves swords. As a human, he is shown to be a talented swordsman himself, being able to destroy Worms with his family heir Discalibur, which is notable, since Worms are normally immune to regular weapons. As Kamen Rider Sasword, he incorporates his ingenious swordplay with ClockUp's speed and poison, effectively destroying Worms. *'Indomitable Will:' Tsurugi's personality is capable of surpassing and overriding the will of the Scorpio Worm that has mimicked him. However, in certain moments of fear and weakness, Tsurugi's mind can still be taken over by the Worm. Near the end of the series, after realizing and coming to terms with his true nature as the Scorpio Worm, Tsurugi is able to restrain its influence completely, and as a result, he can change into Scorpio Worm at will without having his personality overridden by it. Weakness: *'Lack of Social knowledge: '''Being a man who has only lived in luxury, Tsurugi lacks common sense whenever it comes to interacting with the outside world, which often results in comedic results. Arata and Tendou usually have to bail him out on such occasions. Forms He mostly transforms into Kamen Rider Sasword in order to hunt the Scorpio Worm. When he discovered that he was the Scorpio Worm he went on a rampage in episode 46 in an attempt to kill the rest of the Worms secretly including himself. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197 cm. . (2007). Masked Rider Kabuto: Complete Works. p. 24-25. ISBN 978-4091051158. *'Rider Weight': 137 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 3 km.TV Asahi. (2006). Kamen Rider Sasword. *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8 t. *'Kicking Power': 9 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 19 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 9 sec. Sasword's is a heavily armored form and the default form that Sasword transforms into, until Tsurugi pressed down the tail of the Sasword Zecter, initiating the command. In this form, Sasword can make use of the orange coils on his body to entangle the enemy, and drag it towards him. Appearances: Kabuto Episodes 19-20, 22, 24-26, 28-32, 38, 42-43, 45-46 ,Heisei Generations FOREVER . - Rider= Rider Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197 cm. . (2007). Masked Rider Kabuto: Complete Works. p. 24-25. ISBN 978-4091051158. *'Rider Weight': 98 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 6 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 36 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.4 sec. Sasword's is the sleeker and more offensive-based form which more resembles the scorpion on which Sasword is named after and themed. It is in this form that Sasword has access to the command which allows Sasword to travel at speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By lifting and closing the tail-like switch on the Sasword Zecter, Sasword activates the attack. Appearances: Kabuto Episodes 19-20, 22, 24-26, 28-32, 38, 42-43, 45-46 , Decade Episodes 1-2,14-15, 31 , Let's Go Kamen Riders,D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 Episode 3, Heisei Generations FOREVER . }} - Scorpio Worm= Statistics *'Height': 225 cm. *'Weight': 137 kg. Tsurugi's alter ego and true form, the Scorpio Worm is the Worm that killed The real Tsurugi Kamishiro and his sister. In this form, he can extend his claws and head stinger for long reach in combat. Moments before Tsurugi died, the Worm decided to mimic the dying man. However, Tsurugi's personality was able to overpower and suppress his Worm heart. This leads to a sort of split-personality forming, with the Scorpio Worm being completely aware of Tsurugi, but Tsurugi only remembering that the Scorpio Worm killed his sister. That is, until, episode 46, when he remembers/discovers he is a Worm, causing him to lose his resolve, and go on a rampage as the Scorpio Worm. However, Tsurugi's personality still remained dominant, as he stayed true to himself and let himself be defeated by Hyper Kabuto's Maximum Hyper Typhoon. He later died in his human form after talking to Jiiya. It is also revealed that Scorpio Worm's stinger on his head can force Worms to return to their human forms, as demonstrated upon the Clipeus's, and mind control them into aiding him. Even without this ability, the Scorpio Worm is extremely formidable, taking down lesser worm with ease, making him as dangerous as Executive Worms. Appearances: Kabuto Episode 20, 22, 29-31, 45-46 }} Equipment Device *Sasword Zecter: Transformation device Weapons *Sasword Yaiver: Personal weapon and transformation sword *Sasword Antenna: the stinger-like crest atop the Sasword Shellmet *Blood Vessels: tube-like weapons in Masked Form *ZECT Buckle: Clock Up belt Vehicle *Machine Zectron (Video Game exclusive) Rider Cards *'KamenRide: Sasword': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Sasword. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Sasword. First used in the World of Den-O to fight the Momotaros-possessed Yusuke. Behind the scenes Portrayal Tsurugi Kamishiro was portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Sasword, his suit actor was . Conception 6551ba8dd458b906da44c66edcd9c4da.jpg|Scorpio Worm Concept Art saswordart.JPG|Kamen Rider Sasword concept art Notes *His Rider alias is a pun on sasori, the Japanese word for "scorpion" (his motif), and "sword". **His given name continues the pun, as it literally means "sword". *He is one of two Riders whose Masked Form provides additional offensive capabilities, the Blood Vessels, in addition to increased defense, the other being Gatack's Gatack Vulcan. *He is one of two Zect Riders to use a weapon to transform, using a sword while Daisuke Kazama uses a gun. **He is the first Rider to use a sword to transform. *He is the first purple-colored Rider to have a scorpion motif followed by Horobi/Kamen Rider Horobi. *He is the only Rider in Kamen Rider Kabuto series whose motif is not based on insects. *Scorpio Worm's color scheme is similar to the Orphnoch's color scheme. *In episode 16 of Kamen Rider Decade, the Sasword Zecter appears with Drake Zecter in a ZECT lab in the World of Kabuto. Appearances * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders **OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~ ***Type46. - The Lucky Food of the Boy is Refined! * D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 **Episode 3 Duel! The True Identity of Shocker's Great Leader * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER }} See also *Daigo Tachikawa - Native Worm and temporary user of the Kamen Rider Sasword powers in Kamen Rider Kabuto. *Tsurugi Kamishiro - Original Tsurugi Kamishiro Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Worms Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Antiheroes Category:Scorpion Monsters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Kabuto Characters Category:Villains